


Eggnog Dreams

by geminiangel



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Christmas party with Gibbs and the gang...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggnog Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jilly James (Jilly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jilly/gifts).



“Gibbs, where do you want the eggnog?” Tony hollered through the house.

“Eggnog? I thought we all agreed to stick to beer this year,” Abby called from where she was covertly decorating the living room or rather redecorating. She was busy rearranging the ornaments on the tree. Men should never be allowed to decorate alone. There were three green balls next to one another.

“You know, Ducky always makes his eggnog. It’s a holiday tradition.” Tony called back.

“Then you should know where to put it,” Gibbs replied. “Abby! Stop that. If I wanted a professionally decorated tree, I would hire a designer.”

“Yeah, its homey,” Tony chimed in, leading Ducky into the living room. “Palmer and I have all the food laid out on the table.”

McGee smirked as he handed Abby another ornament. “All the food, Tony?”

“Just what are you suggesting, McDecorator?”

“Not suggesting anything. Just noticing, you have frosting on your cheek.”

“Well, I might have sampled Breena’s cake.”

“The double-double chocolate…” Abby squeed when Tony nodded and started for the kitchen.

“No.” Vance blocked the doorway. “The food is out for our guests. We will not eat it all before they arrive.” Abby pouted for a moment, but then grabbed for the piece of cake that appeared over Vance’s shoulder. “Mr. Palmer,” he chastised.

“Sorry, Director. She scares me.”

Before the conversation could devolve into a discussion of why Palmer was more scared of Abby than the director, Gibbs spoke up. “Leon, if they are your guests, why are they at my house?”

“You volunteered to host.”

Gibbs snarled, “I did not volunteer, I was set up.” He vaguely remembered agreeing to host while on his honeymoon. Of course, given the particular activity that his new husband had been engaged in, Gibbs could well imagine he would have agreed to hosting the local bar association, not just his and Tobias’ teams.

“Too late to back out now.” Vance smiled smugly. 

“Ho…Ho…Ho… Merry Christmas. Look who I found at the bus station.” Fornell called as he walked into the living room with Jackson behind him.

“Grandpa Gibbs!!” Abby squeed, and catapulted for Jackson, who just barely kept his feet. 

“McGee,” called Gibbs.

Tim hurried to Gibbs’ side. “Yes, boss.”

“How much has she had tonight?”

“Uh… well… a piece of Breena’s cake.”

“And…”

“Maybe 2 or 3 or …” McGee couldn’t meet Gibbs’ eyes. “8 of the fudge cookies, 2 snowballs, a small pecan log and a beer.”

“No more chocolate. No eggnog. No more than two more beers. And make sure she doesn’t eat anything else with sugar in it.” 

“Ah, Gibbs, why me? You know she’ll pout.”

“Would you rather be in charge of keeping Tony and Sacks apart?” 

McGee gave in. “No, sir. Consider me the official Abby-sitter.” 

“Keep Abby away from Sacks, too. I don’t need to speed the rest of the weekend looking for a body.” Gibbs rubbed his temple. He hated parties. He hated them even more when took place in his house, where he couldn’t leave early.

Jackson joined his son, smiling broadly. “Jethro, son, Merry Christmas.”

“Dad, it’s a week yet.”

“Never too early. Now where did my son-in-law get to?”

A hand appeared in Gibbs line of vision. “Aspirin, Jethro?”

“I think I may need more than that before the night is over, Ducky.” However, Gibbs took the Aspirin and the water he offered.

“Keep hydrated, my boy. Chin up, this will be over before you know it.” Gibbs and Ducky exchanged glances. “Probably not. Care to join me for a glass of eggnog?”’

Gibbs frowned, “Better not. It gives me weird dreams.”

“Probably a slight allergy to the nutmeg,” Ducky pondered. “I went light this time. One small cup wouldn’t hurt, surely.”

~ • ~ 

Four long, long hours, three tall glasses of eggnog, and a drunk Abby later, Gibbs helped himself to a beer. He couldn’t really fault McGee for Abby’s condition. Apparently some of the attendees…Fornell, Tony and his Dad… found a tipsy Abby hilarious and had conspired to slip her several glasses of eggnog while others kept McGee busy. Abby was having a wonderful time. She was telling dirty jokes and dancing to music only she could hear as she bounced around the room. She was stalking Vance and kept trying to catch him under the mistletoe. She had also targeted Sacks and not for a kiss.

Gibbs deeply regretted hosting a joint FBI/NCIS holiday gathering at his home -- the home where his father was visiting. Most of Tobias’ team had left early, politely, and more importantly, sober. Most. Sacks was a thorn in everyone’s mistletoe. After a few cups of eggnog, Sacks had launched into the inadequacies of Gibbs’ team. Of course, his father and his team had taken exception. Gibbs had prevented Sacks from being slugged a dozen times… mostly by Abby, his father and Tony. In desperation, he had assigned Fornell to Sacks, Ducky to his father, and Palmer to Tony, while he tried to maintain control of the situation. 

Just maybe they would get through the night without assault charges. Looking around he realized that not only did he not see Sacks, he did not see Tony or Jimmy. 

“Tobias, where’s Sacks?”

“How should I know? You’re the host.” With a smirk, Tobias turned his back and continued his talk with Vance.

“Damn.” Gibb gritted his teeth.

“Calm down,” Jackson said. “Tony and Jimmy took him outside to introduce him to your dog.”

“I don’t have a dog.”

“I know.” Jackson smirked, going back to his conversation with Ducky.

“Oh, dear.” Ducky took a long sip of whiskey, er…eggnog.

“Boss, I think I’m going to head out.” 

Gibb looked at the clock, it was after midnight. He looked at McGee, who was not shadowing Abby. “Where is she?” Gibb barked.

“I poured her into a cab and paid him to drop her off with the sisters. I’ll bring her back for her car in the morning.” 

Gibbs felt a bit of guilt for snapping at McGee. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll pick her up tomorrow. I’m familiar with dealing with a hung-over Abby. Enjoy the weekend.”

McGee smiled. “Thanks, boss.” With a wave at his colleagues and calling good night, he strode out the door.

Turning, Gibbs started for the kitchen to track down his wayward agent and the unfortunate Sacks. He had barely made it through the doorway when the roar of an engine and the loud screech of tires lead to a tremendous crash out front. Changing direction, Gibbs sprinted towards the sound, outpacing the others quickly. 

“McGee!” From out of nowhere, Tony appeared, running next to Gibbs towards the accident. He recognized one of his neighbor’s cars. It had hit McGee in the driver’s side.

“I’ve got McGee.” Gibbs directed and Tony altered his trajectory towards the other car.

“McGee.” Gibbs shoved the airbag away to get to his agent through the shattered window. “McGee. Answer me!” Gibbs tried to find the source of the blood running down his face.

Palmer shoved Gibbs aside reaching in to feel for a pulse. “Help me get the door open.” Gibbs and Palmer pulled, finally getting enough room for Palmer to get access to McGee. After a cursory examination, Palmer looked up at Gibbs. “I think he was knocked out by a hitting his head. Fortunately, the seatbelt and airbags did their job. Cut from flying glass probably, and you know how head wounds bleed. He should wake any minute and I’ll know more.” 

With a nod of relief, Gibbs laid a hand on Palmer’s shoulder. “I’m going to check the other driver. Take care of him.”

Luckily, the other driver’s car had hit just in front of the McGee’s seat. The driver’s door was crumpled, but the front end had been completely mangled, as had the entire front end of the other car. As Gibbs made his way to where Tony and Ducky were working, he heard the police and ambulance sirens approaching. 

Tony had managed to get the door open enough to give Ducky some access, and Ducky was working on the driver. He spoke quietly to Ducky and at the older man’s nod, Tony rose and made his way to meet Gibbs.

“Mr. Unkdray?” Gibbs queried.

“Completely sloshed as usual.”

Gibbs scowled. His neighbor had a long history of drunk driving and had been ticketed and tried often, usually receiving a slap on his wrist. This time, Gibbs determined the man would pay for injuring his agent. 

“How’s McGee?”

“Palmer says a bump on the head and some cuts from the glass.” 

“Thank God.” Tony viewed the scene. 

“Unkdray?” 

“Either unconscious or blacked out. His legs are caught where the motor pushed back. Ducky inserted an IV and is giving him fluids.” Tony shrugged. “No seatbelt, so he took a hard hit. Ducky’s sure there are some broken ribs.”

“Need help getting him out?” 

“Ducky said to leave him there and wait for the jaws.”

Gibbs picked up the undertone in Tony’s voice. “Critical?”

“Hard to tell but …there’s bleeding somewhere below the waist and Ducky is concerned by the angle in which he’s lying, but until he’s freed…” Tony left the possibility of paralysis unspoken. “Could have been bad, boss. If McGee had been hit a few more feet back...”

Gibbs wiped his face with his hand wearily as the first responders arrived. It was going to be a long night.

~ • ~ 

Ducky patted Jethro on his shoulder. “Mr. Palmer has offered to drop me off on his way home.” Ducky looked into the spare room where Tony and Jimmy were fussing over McGee.

Gibbs asked, “You sure he doesn’t need to go to the hospital?” When Ducky gave him a reproachful glance, Gibbs shook his head. “Of course, you’re sure.”

“I think that between the paramedics, Mr. Palmer and myself, we are quite capable of diagnosing a mild concussion, Jethro. McGee will be fine. He’s very lucky.” Both men’s thoughts went to the other driver, who had been rushed to the hospital and who was listed in critical condition. 

“Yeah. Shouldn’t have happened. Unkdray should have been off the road ages ago. If McGee hadn’t called a taxi for Abby…” Jethro groaned. “Abby.” Both men cringed at the thought of having to tell her.

“Get some rest, Jethro. Since you are keeping Timothy tonight, I will contact Abigail in the morning and explain the situation.”

Jethro was suspicious of Ducky’s offer. “You’re going to make Palmer do it.”

“It will be good practice for him.” Ducky smirked as he called for Jimmy and started down the steps.

“Thanks, Ducky.” After ensuring all the guests were gone and his father was asleep, Jethro crawled into bed just before dawn. 

~ • ~ 

Around eight in the morning, Jackson emerged from McGee’s room after having checked on him, and saw his son-in-law approaching. He whispered, “Jethro still asleep?”

“Yes. He may have been talked into a glass of eggnog or two or three or...” 

“Ouch! You do know what a hung over Jethro is like?” Jackson shook his head. “Better you the than me. I’m going to take a walk around the block. Why don’t you get some more rest?”

“Thanks, Jackson.”

Jethro smiled as he felt his husband’s arms slide around him. He loved the warm cocoon feeling of just being held. “Morning.”

Tobias rubbed his check against Jethro’s. “Morning. How are you feeling this morning?”

“Wonderful.”

“Not sick at all?”

“Nope.” Tobias laid his hand on and gently rubbed Jethro’s stomach. “Who would have ever thought we would end up together?”

“Should have done it sooner. Skipped Diane.”

“Then I wouldn’t have Emily.” Tobias smiled. 

Jethro covered Tobias’ hand with his own. “And soon we’ll have a son.”

“Who would have thought Abby and Ducky could actually come up with a way for a male to carry a baby?” 

“Told you they were the best.”

“Yeah…yeah…So, hey, cowboy, want a pony ride…”

“Pony?…” Jethro was slightly confused by the topic change.

“C’mon, cowboy, can’t ride the pony if you can’t call my name.”

“Tobias?” Jethro mumbled.

“Bzzzzzzt… wrong answer... Want to try for the consolation prize?”

Jethro shook off the confusion of sleep. “Tony.”

“And you win the consolation prize… You can watch me pet the pony.” Tony smirked as he rolled onto his back.

“What?” Jethro shook his head. 

“You have that dream again?” At Jethro’s nod, Tony said, “Okay. You did not marry Fornell, you married me.” Tony showed off his wedding band. “Two, you are not pregnant and neither am I. Three, while Ducky and Abby could not doubt figure out a way, we are NOT going to ask them. Four, McGee did have an accident last night, and your dad did the concussion check before going out for a walk. He suggested I come back to bed.”

“Cowboy? Pet the pony? Really, Tony?”

“Tobias? Really, Jethro? So do we want to play or do you want me to roll over and go to sleep?”

Jethro growled and pounced. He was determined to show his husband that he was the only man he wanted. 

Tony smirked. There was something about Ducky’s eggnog that seemed to trigger Jethro’s dreams. Probably why Tony always insisted A) on Ducky bringing it and B) on Gibbs drinking it. Sex with a guilty Jethro was even better than make-up sex. 

Just when things were starting to heat up nicely and the fog was lifting from Gibbs’ brain, a thought forced its way into his consciousness. “Tony, what the hell did you do with Sacks?”


End file.
